spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Adventures
Gary Adventures is the ninth Basket Sponge short. It aired on March 24, 2015. Plot After scientists run tests on him in a lab, Gary is now able to walk and talk. Becoming quite athletic, he steals Larry's position as the team's point guard. Angered, Larry devises an evil scheme to get his old job back. Transcript basketball team assembles for practice, early one morning LeBron: Welcome, team! Gary: Mowwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! LeBron: SpongeBob! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop bringing your stupid snail to practice! SpongeBob: Coach, but he's our mascot! He deserves to stay! Squidward: Kick the stupid thing out! Larry: You betcha! (picks up Gary, and throws him out of the gym) LeBron: No further distractions. Time to focus on playing strategies. Patrick: (pulls Larry's pants down) Larry: (grabs Patrick by the neck) YOU WANNA FIGHT, BUSTER??? Patrick: Sorry, I was checking something out. Larry: I don't care how sexy I am. DO NOT PULL MY PANTS DOWN!!! slams Patrick into the wall LeBron: Larry! We need him for the tournament! Kill him after the season ends! Larry: Pfft. We don't need him. I'm the only important person on this team. (flexes his muscles) Squidward: Whatever... Krabs: I hate you, Larry. Patrick: (gazing at his muscles) I love your six pack, Larry. LeBron: Larry, just because you're the point guard doesn't make you better than anybody else! Larry: (punches LeBron in the face) I DO WHAT I WANT!!!! SpongeBob: (whispering to Squidward) One of these days, someone's gonna teach that arrogant jerk a lesson! Squidward: I need a gun. SpongeBob: Squidward! We're not gonna shoot him! Squidward: No, I was gonna shoot myself. SpongeBob: Ohhhhhh, now I get it. (hands Squidward a gun) Here ya go! Squidward: Thanks. (holds the gun beside his head, and fires) Whoops! I missed! Krabs: (his face covered in black smoke) You could say that, Mr. Squidward.... outside Gary: Moww!!!! (slithers down the street) (A big white van pulls up near Gary) Nerdy Guy: (hops out the car) What a perfect specimen! Gary: Moww? Nerdy Guy: Yes, you. Come along, now. (Puts Gary in a small box, and throws him in the van) Gary: MOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Nerdy Guy: It's okay, little creature, you're safe with me! Everyone knows: Always trust a man in a big white van! (wink) (He hauls Gary off to a secret laboratory) Various Scientists: (they place Gary on a tray, and conduct various experiments on him) Gary: Mowwww... Scientist: Don't worry, little guy, this won't hurt a bit.... (gives Gary a shot) Gary: Moww....(falls asleep) A PERIOD OF TIME LATER Gary: (waking up) Oh.....oh......what happened..... Scientist: Good morning, Specimen......how do you feel? Gary: (looks down at himself...he has a full, muscular body, with arms and legs) Scientist: This may be a lot to take in at first, but- Gary: I have an awesome body.... Scientist: Yes, Specimen, but, uh.... Gary: And I can talk! Scientist: Yes, but, uh.... Gary: HELL YEEAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At the basketball gym SpongeBob: (airballs a shot) Larry: Booo!!!!! You suck!!!!! LeBron: Calm down, Larry, it's just practice. Larry: Shut up, Coach. LeBron: (becoming serious) Get over here, Larry. Larry: (gulp) N....no. LeBron: I said, GET OVER HERE. Larry: (trembling) Gary: (busts into the gym, rock music flaring) WASSUP MAH HOMIES???!!! SpongeBob: Gary???? Patrick: Look at his muscles!!! Krabs: He is COOL!! Gary: Hand me that ball, fool. Squidward: (throws the ball to Gary) Gary: (dribbles past everyone and makes a sweet-looking slam dunk) (everyone crowds around him) SpongeBob: You rock!!!!! Patrick: (swooning) Can I have your autograph???? Squidward: Can you sign my face???? Gary: Guys, guys, one at time. Haha. (Larry is watching from the other end of the court) Larry: Grrrr....why is he getting all the respect? I'm better than he is!!! LeBron: Because of the purity of his heart, young one. Larry: Really? LeBron: No way, man! He's freakin' awesome!!! Woo-hoo!!! (runs towards Gary) Larry: Grrrrr....I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em! (The team is crowding around Gary) LeBron: Please join my team, dude! PLEASE!!!! Gary: Sure thing, dawg! Everyone: Yaaayyy!!!!! (applauds) LeBron: WOO-HOO!!! Looks like we've got a new point guard!!! Gary: Point guard? Sweet! Larry: Whoa, whoa, whoa, NEW pointguard????? LeBron: Oh yeah, Larry, I forgot...you're off the team. Larry: …...(cough).....WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????? LeBron: You've been an arrogant, violent jerk. Lately I've been wanting someone new. Krabs: Yeah, you ARE a douchebag, bro. Larry: Fine! I'll just go somewhere that people APPRECIATE me! (storms out of the gym) (The rest of the team continues to scream over Gary) Larry: (outside the gym) I can't believe my own friends would turn on me! (A mini-angel appears on Larry's shoulder) Angel: Now, now, Larry. You know you've been a douchebag to your friends. Larry: Yeah, but I'm the point guard! I'm their leader. I'm responsible for leading them to victory in each and every game. Angel: Well, you've still been a dick head. You need to go back into that gym and apologize! (A mini-demon appears on Larry's other shoulder) Demon: You haven't been a douchebag! They've been douchebags to YOU! Larry: Hmmm.... Angel: Don't listen to that crap bucket! Listen to me! Demon: No! Listen to me! Larry: I know what I must do. (charges back into the gym) (Inside, the team is admiring their new point guard) LeBron: It's gonna be an honor to coach a non-arrogant point guard for once! Gary: Well, I just do what I do, dawg. bursts inside Larry: I OBJECT!!!!!! Patrick: Me too!!!! Uh....who's getting married? Larry: No one! Not if I can help it! Patrick: Dang it! Larry: I've come to take my position back. LeBron: Well, well, well.....look who came crawlin' back! Larry: Look, Coach, I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world. I understand that. But the truth is...every time I'm hard on you guys....or every time I puch you, or try to chop your head off with a battle axe......it's because I care. As point guard, I feel....like it's my geniune responsibility to make sure each of you is the best you can possibly be. (tears run down his cheek) Sometimes I feel like a failure, and I'm hard on myself....so I try to push you guys, because.....well......I love you guys. (The team stares at him in awe) Patrick: (sniff) That was beautiful. SpongeBob: Yeah, that was a heart-felt speech. Patrick: No, I mean this taco I'm marrying. (shoves a muffin up his nose) LeBron: Larry, that was an extremely heart-felt apology. Larry: And I meant every word of it. LeBron: But there's just one little thing.... Larry: What's that? LeBron: We like GARY BETTER!!!!! Gary: AWWWHHHYEEAAAHHHH!!!! SpongeBob: Woo-hoo!!!! (The team marches away, cheering with Gary) Larry: (left alone in the gym) So....I'll see you guys around Christmas? (sigh) Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG